This invention relates to a carton for packaging a pair of sterilized surgical gloves. Following removal of the gloves by the surgeon, the carton functions as a trash receptacle for receiving sponges, needles, etc. discarded during the surgical procedure.
During minor surgical procedures, a substantial quantity of soiled sponges and needles, expended syringes, suture materials, wrappers and other debris may be generated. These throw-away articles typically litter the operating tray surface hiding instruments from view, restricting the physician's access to instruments, and otherwise creating general confusion during the operating procedure. Such materials invariably find their way to the operating room floor, creating a slip-and-fall hazard to operating room personnel.
At least one discarded surgical glove carton is generally included in the operating room refuse. A single surgical glove pair may be packaged in a sterile book-like carboard carton, contained in an outer paper wrapper. The glove carton is generally formed of a stiff sheet material such as heavy gauge paper or cardboard, and provided with a series of fold lines for enclosing a single surgical glove pair. To gain access to the gloves, the outer wrapper is removed and the sterile carton is placed on the operating tray surface and unfolded to reveal left and right gloves. Such prior art surgical glove cartons are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,181,695; 3,369,657; 3,409,121; 3,412,851; 3,746,152; and 4,099,614. However, none of these cartons contain panels which are adapted for unfolding into a self-supporting upright position, thereby forming a four-sided box.